Fluttershy
Fluttershy is a character from the My Little Pony franchise and one of the main characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic who appears in Equestria Girls. She first appears in the trailer when Twilight Sparkle is eating at the table. She also appears in the second trailer, carrying Angel the bunny, a red jay, and a "puddy tat" with a blue bow. The human version of Fluttershy has pink eyeshadow, unlike her pony version. Fluttershy is the element of kindness. Appearance The human version of Fluttershy is shown to have light pink hair with curls at each end, ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, and pink eyebrows. Her clothing attire consists of a butterfly clip in her hair, a white tank-top, a grass-green skirt with three butterflies resembling her pony cutie mark, knee-high pink socks with white polka dots, and grass-green boots. Human Version In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, the human Fluttershy is first seen being bullied by Sunset Shimmer. After Twilight Sparkle sticks up for her, they introduce themselves to each other. Fluttershy acts as shyly as her pony self did when she first met Twilight, and like her pony self, opens up once she sees Spike. Fluttershy tells Twilight that she found her crown outside Canterlot High and took it into Principal Celestia. She later joins Twilight in the cafeteria at lunch time, explaining how things work at the high school, mentioning all the different cliques and that Sunset Shimmer rules them all. After Twilight is made a fool of by videos of her using the library's computers (filmed by Snips and Snails at Sunset Shimmer's behest), Fluttershy comes to help her, alongside the rest of the human mane six. At this point, it is revealed that the five had been driven apart by the machinations of Sunset Shimmer. Fluttershy particularly dislikes Pinkie for ruining her silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing noisemakers. When Twilight shows them that Sunset Shimmer is responsible for everything, they reconcile, and help Twilight become Princess of the Fall Formal. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated shorts she is seen playing a tambourine. When the girls form their own band, The Rainbooms, Fluttershy joins as the band's tambourine player, but also wants to have them play one of the songs she wrote, only to be rebuffed each time by Rainbow Dash. She also holds some offense to Rainbow Dash calling the Rainbooms "her" band. When the Dazzlings arrive at Canterlot High and drive a rift into the students' unity, the Rainbooms call on Twilight to come help them once more. When the Rainbooms perform their first song during the Battle of the Bands, Fluttershy is spooked from performing by having a stagelight shined on her by Snips and Snails, one of the rival bands. When the Rainbooms are then trapped under the stage where the finals are to be held by Trixie Lulamoon and her band, The Illusions, Fluttershy finally reaches her breaking point against Rainbow, both with refusing to play the songs she wrote, and when she pushes her and the other girls too far with her continued claims with saying the Rainbooms are "her" band. When Sunset ends their arguing and chastises them over letting petty issues drive a wedge into their friendships and warp it into something the Dazzlings can feed on, Fluttershy feels horrible over her behavior and makes amends with the rest of the Rainbooms. As an added benefit, Rainbow finally agrees to use one of Fluttershy's songs for fighting the Dazzlings, much to her joy. During the final battle with the Dazzlings, Fluttershy is able to cause some damage to the Dazzlings' astral projections with a riff from her tambourine, but when the Dazzlings launch a group attack together, it overpowers the Rainbooms. Once Sunset joins them and gives them their second wind, the Rainbooms are able to overpower the Dazzlings and destroy both their astral selves and the ruby pendants that are the source of their power, leaving the now tone deaf girls to flee the stage in disgrace by the furious students and faculty. Fluttershy then sees Twilight off as she returns to Equestria, and welcomes Sunset to the Rainbooms as Twilight's replacement. The final scene of her shows her joining the other Rainbooms during the closing credits as they sing their last song, Shine Like Rainbows. Fluttershy and the rest of the Rainbooms are set to debut in the third Equestria Girls film, Friendship Games. Quotes "I can't believe you did that!" "It's just that, nobody ever stands up to Sunset Shimmer" "I'm.....Fluttershy." "Oh, my goodness! Who's this sweet little guy?" "This is so amazing! Tell me, what are you thinking right now?" "You're from another world?" "whispers Yaaay!" "I still can't believe we pulled that off." "Did I get it?" "You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal." - Fluttershy reminding Sunset of what happened to her at the Fall Formal Fluttershy: "Um, Rainbow Dash? I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?" Rainbow Dash: "We'll get to it." Fluttershy: "Oh. Okay." - Rainbow's ego refusing to practice Fluttershy's songs, leaving her upset "But that was when Twilight was here. There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt." "I don't think I like this story very much." - Pony Fluttershy on hearing the origins of the Dazzlings as sirens from Equestria "Oh, you be careful, Twilight." - Pony Fluttershy wishing Twilight good luck as she prepares to return to Canterlot High "Oh, I'm pretty sure ''I could find something to worry about. But it won't be the sirens."'' Twilight Sparkle: "Thanks for letting me use your notebook, Fluttershy. I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms." Fluttershy: "Thanks. sighs Hopefully one day, we'll get a chance to play it." - Twilight commenting on Fluttershy's song that Rainbow Dash refuses to sing Fluttershy: "Um, I was just wondering. We haven't played any of my songs yet, and..." Rainbow Dash: "It's the semifinals. We gotta do 'Awesome As I Wanna Be'." Fluttershy: "Don't know why I even asked..." - Fluttershy still being denied having her songs sung by Rainbow Dash "This doesn't make any sense. We were awful. Doesn't anybody else think it's strange that we're the ones that made it to the finals?" - Fluttershy puzzled about how the Rainbooms were admitted to the finals to face the Dazzlings "I write songs! You just never let us play any of them!" - Fluttershy finally loses her patience at Rainbow Dash for her continued refusals to perform her songs Rainbow: ''"I know just the song. Fluttershy's written a really great one."'' Fluttershy: ''"(Big squeaky grin)"'' - Rainbow finally agreeing to use Fluttershy's songs after subduing her ego Gallery :Fluttershy's image gallery es:Fluttershy pl:Fluttershy pt-br:Fluttershy Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Student Category:Students from Canterlot High